<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see your pain by Tigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431213">I see your pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi'>Tigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I see your pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor hated the world and especially Gregor, but right now king Robert and the Queen got a second place.<br/>Why the hell had they to sent Joffrey too Winterfeell?<br/>Why couldn't visit the king his friend Ned Stark without his son? And why had he to go with the littel shit?<br/>Ok he could understand why someone had to watch the crown prince.</p><p>But why in hell had Gregor to come with them?<br/>All his life he tried to avoid his older brother, but now there wasn't much room to avoid his brother anymore.</p><p>Only a few rooms separated him from his brother, or was it even last. By his shitty luck, his brother would have the room next to him.</p><p>And the the fucking nord had to be cold.<br/>There was even snow and it was summer!<br/>Sandor had only seen a glimpse of the winter before the summer and was glad for this.<br/>He didn't like the cold much.</p><p>,,Damn the royal family."whispered he to himself.<br/>Why did they even needed a dog by their side?<br/>Sometimes he wished he had chosen a better service.<br/>But he was fourteen when he chose the Lannister and he was dump and young then.<br/>Now six years later he feeled not much wiser.<br/>After all years ago he went to the Lannisters to get away from his brother and now he was again to close to his brother.<br/>Frustrated Sondar groaned and cursed himself.<br/>He hated to admit that he still feared his brother.<br/>Every time he saw his brother, even from far away, he could feel the fear coming back.</p><p>Certainly they wouldn't even need him and he would have too much time on his own. And somehow he doubted there were much whores in Winterfell.<br/>At least he didn't saw any brothels and even if they would most likely refuse him.<br/>Most woman couldn't stand his face and only let take him from behind.<br/>And even more woman didn't let him take them even so.</p><p>Groaning he laid on his bed.<br/>That all seemed like he would have a awful time here.<br/>Yawning he rolled to one side and closed his eyes, hoping for the mercy of a good sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>Normally he loved breakfast.<br/>Now he wasn't so sure anymore.<br/>Jealous he glanced at the soldiers, also eating in the grass hall.<br/>They joked and laughed.<br/>After the whole walk to Winterfell they were even used to his face and accepted him ost of the times.<br/>But no he couldn't sit with them.<br/>No, he sat with the royal family and the knights.<br/>Fearfully he looked up from his food and swallowed hard.</p><p>His brother sat only a few chairs away from him.<br/>Fear shot throug him and he wished he just could leave this place behind.<br/>And then there were the Stark kids.<br/>Somehow live seemed to hate him, because nobody seemed to have warned the Stark kids of him.<br/>They all starred at him like he was a freak.</p><p>Quickly Sandor looked ip and observed the lunch.<br/>Right from him sat Joffrey and left to him sat Tommen and then came Myrcella.</p><p>,,I have heard you fought in the rebellion?"asked Ned Stark.<br/>It took Sandor an great amount of time, to figure out that Ned asked HIM.<br/>His silence caused all on the table to look at him and starr.</p><p>,,Aye, my lord."answered Sandor awkward.</p><p>,,How old were you then?"asked Robb Stark.</p><p>,,I was fourteen."anwesered Sandor confused.<br/>Why the hell asked they such strange questions?</p><p>,,You see father, he was even younger than I'm now and they let him fight."argued Robb.</p><p>,,You won't join the tourney. It was a war then, now we have peace. The war is six year gone."anwesered Ned.</p><p>Sandor just looked at them confused and started eating again.<br/>These crazy northernman.</p><p>....</p><p>Ned Stark let his gaze travel.<br/>Robert had changed since their last meeting, he had sadly to admit.<br/>The once muscular and strong young man was now fat and old and very drunk.<br/>And his oldest son seemed like a spoiled child Ned never would trust to become a good king.<br/>His gaze stooped at the young Clegane, with his scarred face and dark aura.<br/>The man seemed like he would cut you open of you for getting to long at his nerves.<br/>But he couldn't be more then three years older then Robb, who was seventeen.<br/>But somewhat the Hound  seemed much more older.<br/>In his eyes he could see a fierceness and hate, that unsettled him.</p><p>The older Clegane was even more upsetting.<br/>Although he had no scarred face, he gave Ned a Shudder.<br/>Because in the eyes of the Mountain he could only see fury and rage and he couldn't imagine this man as a proper knight.</p><p>Ned looked at his children, who still starred at the Hound, who looked like he wished to be somewhere else, preferring far a way from the children.</p><p>That Robert visited him was surprising and that he wanted a tourney was just crazy.<br/>But Ned must do as he was bid.<br/>Even Catelyn took here time to convince him so.<br/>Sweet Catelyn who should have married his brother.<br/>Stop you idiot he told himself.<br/>Her betrothal with Brandon was a long time ago and his brother was gone forever.</p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Sandor slowly walked toward the other soldiers.<br/>At least the breakfast ended even if it seemed like it took away too long for his liking.<br/>But when was the last time, anything was to his liking.<br/>Most likely years ago, maybe never.</p><p>At least a littel fighting would clear his head, even if it was only for fun.<br/>The guards from Winterfell were mixed under the soldiers from Lannister.<br/>Too Sandor it seemed like dogs sniffing at each other, trying to decide of the others were friends or enemies.</p><p>The mention of his first part in the rebellion woke some unwelcome memories.<br/>Sandor remembers the first man he killed, at this time he was twelve.<br/>A man who came to kill him in the night and paid with his life, it was mostly luck that it wasn't Sandors heart that stopped this day.<br/>Two years later his father died in something that was covered up as a hunting accident.<br/>At the same day Sandor fled to the Lannisters and become a sworn sword.</p><p>One of the nothernman eyed him and seemed to look forward to fight him.</p><p>,,Up for a littel fight Clegane?"asked the man.<br/>It suprised Sandor not to be called the Hound, but why not.<br/>Then he started to remember.</p><p>,,Jory?"asked Sandor suprised.</p><p>,,And I actually thought you have forgotten me."</p><p>,,No way. I have met few man who were so annoying."muttered Sandor.</p><p>,,Stop talking and start fighting."joked Jory.</p><p>With an eye roll paraded Sandor his first hit.<br/>Their swords seemed to dance as they righted.<br/>Jory was good, Sandor had to admit.<br/>But he was better.<br/>Jory had figought in the war but for him this was only a trading fight.<br/>But for Sandor it never was, he had always to be the best.<br/>None would ever say he was handsome, polite or had any morals, so he had to made up for all this with swordfight.</p><p>With a move to his side and another hit of his sword flipped he Jorys sword aside and it fell to the ground.<br/>Than he took pushed Jory to the ground and held his sword to his throat.</p><p>,,I yield."said Jory.</p><p>Sandor nodded and helped him stand up.</p><p>,,,Nice show littel brother."</p><p>Sandor fighter the urge to Shudder.</p><p>,,Mind your own business."growled Sandor.</p><p>,,Don't think so."snapped Gregor back.</p><p>Only seconds later they insulted each other and then they lost it.</p><p>Or Gregor lost it, his fist connected with Sandors jaw. Sandor stubled back and before he could recover the next blow came. Growling he did what he always did, he righted back. Snarling and growling the two brothers tried to crawl each others eyes out and ripp each others throat out as well. Some tried to stop them or yelled at them but none of them could stop them. The few who where brave enough to try and pull them way from each other learned soon that that was a life endangering try. Soon they both fell on the hard stone floor.</p><p>As soon as they fell Sandor cursed. Soon enough Gregor nailed him on the ground using his weight to pin him down. Then blow after blow hit Sandor who could only defend him, but it wasn't enough. Than followed a blow in his stomach ansSandor could only feel pain. The next blow in his stomach made Sandor wince in pain. I'm going to die here realised Sandor.</p><p>It remembered him of the others times when Gregor pinned him on the floor and hit him or when he kicked him. Suddely he remembered the heat of the fire too and on pain it caused. Oh please if there are any gods than don't let me die like this, please.</p><p>,,Stop! Damn you stop!"yelled a dep voice. The master at arms realised Sandor, but it didn't stopped Gregor.</p><p>,,Stop it the king is watching you fool!"yelled the master at arms. Oh wonder Gregor stopped. With a last curse Gregor stood up and left without any futher comment or movements. A Second later Sandors stood up and did his best to show no pain. No doubt everyone would no within an hour know what happened. He nearly doubled over and vomited, but he pulled himself together. More stumbling then walking he went away.</p><p>,,Let me help you."offered Bronn.</p><p>,,Fuck off."growled Sandor and pushed Bronn away. No one would see him in his weakest point. Not even Bronn, who he consider one of his rare friends.</p><p>Fuck it Bronn was his only friend. Slowly he stumbled away and left the yard behind him and walked towards some threes and hopefully a littel undisturbed time to recover, than he could sneak to his room and sleep. Than the adrenaline left him and the pain kicked him. His legs failed him and he fall to his knee.</p><p>Wincing doubled Sandor over and couldn't help himself this time and vomited. Nearly choking on the vomit that forced it way out spit Sandor it out. With a gasping breath leaned he back and wanted to curse, but the the next wave of pain hit. Again he vomited on the ground.</p><p>,,Hey let it out."said a voice good known to him and a hand patted his back.</p><p>,,I told you to fuck off."growled Sandor, before he vomited again.</p><p>,,But when do I ever listen to you? And it isn't like you can do something against it."remembered Bronn him.</p><p>,,Don't you have something better to do?"asked Sandor.</p><p>,,Not really. I am kind if bored and you make everything always interesting. In a violent and life threatening way, but interesting nonetheless."replied Bronn.</p><p>,,Fuck you I am not to your amusement."growled Sandor and this time he vomited without actually vomiting something.</p><p>,,Ah I think you threw everything up and now we can go. Impressive how much you eat."added Bronn.</p><p>,,Fuck you."cursed Sandor again.</p><p>,,No thank you. Do you even know where you vomited?"asked him Bronn amused. Sandor looked up.and cursed. That wasn't just some woods.</p><p>,,The heart three, the god woods."</p><p>,,Yes, good boy. Don't worry nobody will know it was you."assured Bronn him.</p><p>,,Yes because I will clear it, dig it somewhere."</p><p>,,You can't, you can't do anything."remembered  Bronn him. Sandor narrowed his eyes and looked at Bronn with a half smile.</p><p>,,Oh no."sighed Bronn.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddard.</strong>
</p><p>Damn Robert and his stupid idea to visit him! After all Nedd was a king himself and didn't needed to bent his knee before his friend anytime, he didn't had to do this whole crap. And he definitely shouldn't be the one to clear the whole Cleganes mess up.</p><p>But someone had to and Robert was to drunk  and Nedd was the only other available king.</p><p>First he would make a picture of the situation and then he would judge the two idiots. He had already visited the older Clegane and despised the man already.</p><p>Although he said he was sorry it was clearly a show. His knuckles were red from blood and he had few scrapes and bruuse but nothing to bad. Master Luwin confirmed his exam. The younger brother got a few good swings but nothing serious.</p><p>Now he stood for the door to the chamber from the younger Clegane and hesitated.</p><p>Ned should be in bed and asleep. </p><p>But he shouldn't be king of the North too, it should be Brandon. Sighing he knocked on the door and entered.</p><p>The younger Clegane was a bloody mess sitting on his bed looking like would kill anybody who would dare to touch him. Next to him set one of the sellswords who had come with the Lannisters.</p><p>,,What do you want?"growled the young Clegane.</p><p>,,You speak to the king."informed him Master Luwin argered by his lack of respect.</p><p>,,I know I am not completely dump."snapped the Hound back.</p><p>,,You could argue about that."muttered the sellsword.</p><p>,,I already told you, you can leave. It is not your mess and you are free to go."snapped the Clegane and grimaces then pained.</p><p>In the instant of an second the sellsword jumped up and pressed an bucket in the Hounds hand.</p><p>Not an second to late, then the Hound vomited with a wince and cursed after he done so.</p><p>,,Does the King of the north got nothing better to do, then look after some quarrels between two brothers?"asked Sandor cynically.</p><p>,,Sadly no."replied Ned.</p><p>,,What are you even doing here, you Grace?"asked the sellsword.</p><p>,,I am judging the two idiots of brothers who beated themselves in my castles yard."replied Ned.</p><p>,,If you would be so nice to lay down and let me see your wounds?"asked Master Luwin.</p><p>Growling the Clegane obyed.</p><p>Nedd was relieved to leave the Clrganes behind him. He had left Master Luwin to stay with the younger brother to look to his injuries. Sighing he cured both of his brothers. Of course brothers argued but normally never like this. His brother and he of had often play fighted with each other, but never like this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sansa</strong>
</p><p>The mood at the breakfast was tense,but Robert didn't seemed to notice. He drank like always too much and joked with all around him. All in all he was as cheerful as ever.</p><p>The Hound in contrast had a sneer on his face and a few bruises, his gray eyes looked angry and shot angry glares at everyone, who dared to even look at him.</p><p>Suddenly his eyes found hers and she looked away. Even now she couldn't stand to see his burned side of his face. Right now she had no problem to imagine the fury in his glare. He seemed as much as a monster as the mountain was. But through the mountain wasn't as ugly as Sandor was, he was even scarier. Because he seemed to enjoy pain from others.</p><p>,,I have thought about the tourney."stated Robert as a matter of fact.</p><p>,,You did?"asked Nedd suprised ,,so you accepted that it is too expensive?"</p><p>,,No, I just thought we could use it as a event to honor the wedding between Joffrey and Sansa."replied Robert.</p><p>Catelyn tensed by the mention of the announcement. And Sanda was shocked. She was really betrothed to Joffrey. Shyly she looked at him, he really looked good, like the light she always imagined to marry her.</p><p>,,It is to soon."said Nedd stubbornly.</p><p>,,Why? She flowered didn't she?"asked Cersei smiling.</p><p>,,She did. But she is too young, she is only sixteen."came it from Catelyn stiffly.</p><p>,,I am pretty sure you were younger when you married Nedd."argued Cersei.</p><p>,,That was when war was, no we have peace and should enjoy it."gave Catelyn back. Both woman looked at each other with small eyes and clutched their forks and knives tightly.</p><p>,,Let us think about it and discuss it again at dinner."urged Ser Rodrik them. Sansas mother gave him a thankful nodd, the old knight had as always cooled the situation down.</p><p>,,We will. Now we eat and at dinner we will talk."agreed Robert, already eating again and drinking too.Her father looked at him with a sad look in his eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sandor.</strong>
</p><p>,,Shouldn't you watch out for this piece of littel shit?"asked Bronn when Sandor sat next to him.</p><p>,,No, Joffrey is doing things a prince should do, my presence isn't required. Thank the gods for small mercy."muttered Sandor. He couldn't stand to stay around and wait for something to happen all day, it got on his nerves.</p><p>,,A nice prince our Joffrey. Poor Sansa who will marry not even a good man."said Bronn. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval.</p><p>,,You already know? The rumours here are spreading even faster then in Kingslanding."growled Sandor and changed his sitting position.</p><p>,,I know a place where someone can help you forget your pains."offered Bronn with an amused smile.</p><p>,,I am not going to a brothel with you."growled Sandor. The memory of the last time he did this was still to fresh, after few arguments they ended up fighting. Not that that bothered Sandor the last bit. He enjoined the fighting,but right now he wasn't in the mood.</p><p>,,Serious? Do I have to go alone?"asked Bronn  sulking. His eyes had a mischievous look and he half smiled.</p><p>,,Why don't you ask the dwarf? I heared he is a great man with whores."gave Sandor snorting back.</p><p>,,He is but he always steals me the whores..."</p><p>At this Sandor barked a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Stannis</strong>
</p><p>God why in hell had his brother to travel? As fast as he could Stannis followed and he had an advance he traveled light. In contrast to his brother he didn't needed the whole court to travel with him. Only Davos and a few others traveled with him.</p><p>But they still reached Winterfell after Robert. Grimly looked Stannis at the castle, he wasn't fond if what he would do but he knew he had to. At his brother it was his duty even through his brother wouldn't thank him for that. He knew Robert wouldn't. Probably his brother would hate Stannis for the news or even don't believe him.</p><p>Stannis didn't knew what was worse, that his brother would think he tried to gain the throne with this move or that he hated his brother. Because he would, not even once he thanked Stannis for standing at his side. I chose blood over honor thought Stannis bitter and it got him no thanks. Only a cold rock in the sea.</p><p>,,We are there."said Davos and looked impressed around.</p><p>,,Yes we are."said Stannis and lead his horse to the gate.</p><p>Soon much to soon for his liking he was in a room with his brother.</p><p>,,God, what are you doing here Stannis? Did you grow tired of your nagging wives?"asked Robert.</p><p>,,Selyse is dead."snapped Stannis. To his own suprise the fact still hurt. They were never in love, they kind of coexist but that was it. But maybe he grieved more for his daughters loss then for his own.</p><p>,,Are you asking me to help you find a new wife? I could help you arrange a marriage."said his brother as if he hadn't heared him.</p><p>,,I don't need a wife."growled Stannis. Only the thought of it made him sick. True enough the marriage with Selyse gave him Shireen but that was the only really good thing. The gossip was right about at least one thing about Stannis, he didn't enjoyed to bed a woman.</p><p>,,You don't have a son and so you have no heir."stated Robert.</p><p>,,I don't need a son."said Stannis.</p><p>,,But you would like one?"asked Robert amused.</p><p>,,I would, but Shireen is enough."insisted Stannis.</p><p>,,Good brother, if you say so. But what brought you here?"asked Robert.</p><p>Stannis glanced around and checked that noone was with them, but even if they were alone soon everyone would know.</p><p>,,Joffrey isn't your son."began Stannis.</p><p>,,What?"bellowed Robert his face changing to a deep red.</p><p>,,As are Myrcella and Tommen. They are born of an incest between Cersei and Jaime."added Stannis and the breathed out. He was glad that he done it.</p><p>,,How dare you to say such things?"growled Robert.</p><p>,,I have proof...."began Stannis.</p><p>But he couldn't speak his sentence to an end. Robert Lept forward with a speed you wouldn't think a man his stature had. The he used his right hook and took Stannis by pure suprise. Even through Stannis had been an knight and was trained for fighting he didn't defend himself he just hadn't time and he couldn't believe it.</p><p>When Robert's fist and his face collided the only could feel pain in his jaw. It was like his face stood in flames. Under the pressure his jaw gave in and broke. Not once Stannis thougt something could hurt so much and never once he thought that his own brother would hurt him. Blood coughing stumbled Stannis back and raised a hand to his jaw.</p><p>,,Guards take him to the vault and let nobody speak to him."ordered his brother. Horrified Stannis tried to protest but the pain in his jaw when he tried to open it shut him.</p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p>,,Why?"was the only thing Ned asked.</p><p>,,You don't need to know."answered the king through gritted teeth.</p><p>,,Oh, you are wrong there. I need to know. Stannis was thrown in my faults."said Ned calmy.</p><p>,,What are you even doing here?"asked Robert tired.</p><p>,,Do you even know that the Cleganes brothers fighted against each other?"asked Ned.</p><p>,,No, but I want to know which one won."replied Robert slightly amused.</p><p>,,Neither one of them won, they were separated and now they must be punished."stated Ned.</p><p>,,Maybe we can throw them in a cell next to Stannis."replied Robert amised and refilled his wine cup.</p><p>,,That is serious Robert. I would advertise you..."</p><p>,,No. I am the king. Now listen, Sandor will get thrown in the vault. He is only a guardsman and he attacked a Lord, even if only a minor."explained Robert.</p><p>,,He did but does that mean..."began Nedd.</p><p>,,I am your king do so."commanded Robert. Ned clenched his teeth and bowed.</p><p>,,If you say so I will do so."</p><p>,,Good."replied Robert and he dismissed Nedd.</p><p>,,Robert, I still want to know why Stannis is in the vault."demanded Nedd sternly.</p><p>,,He made accusations and they are just made, my brother must be crazy or want the throne."growled Robert.</p><p>,,What did he say?"asked Nedd.</p><p>,,He insisted that Joffrey isn't my son."answered Robert coldly and emptied his cup in one gulp.</p><p>,,But why should he?"</p><p>,,Because he wants the throne? Ask him Ned go and ask him."ordered Robert.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Stannis</strong>
</p><p>Never once had he felt so stupid and dump. He always thought himself the smart Baratheon brother and his two brothers were normally the one acting on impulses. But he had acted on impulse to Stannis admitted and it didn't ended well.</p><p> </p><p>That light that suddenly flooded trough the cell hurted his eyes and he close them in pain, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his jaw.</p><p>,,Stannis, I am here to hear what you said to Robert."demanded a stern voice. It took Stannis a good while to recognise Nedd Stark, the lord of Winterfell.</p><p>,,There not his children."slurred Stannis, his voice was unsteady and shaken from the pain.<br/>But he still felt the duty to tell Nedd, so that he could convince Robert. Even through his jaw ached with pain every time he opened it.</p><p>,,What?"asked Nedd confused. Stannis couldn't see his face but he knew that Nedd was thinking about it and hopefully accepting it.<br/>But he couldn't just hope he needed to convince Nedd.<br/>And he could, ....if he spoke and didn't backed away from his plan, because it hurt and what consequences might come.<br/>He had a duty and if he did fulfill something it was his duty.</p><p>,,Ask Davos...about Jon.."said Stannis and hoped that the old mentor of Nedd would convince Nedd even through he was dead.</p><p>,,,Jon is dead."said Nedd suddenly and sounded like he expected Stannis to deny it.</p><p>,,I know...but his letters....there not."assisted Stannis him and felt like that was his last sentence. Is that going to be the last time for me to say something? Is Robert going to kill me for what I said?<br/>Or is Cersei doing it?<br/>Could he live or better die with these as his last words?<br/>No, simply no.<br/>There was one more duty for him.</p><p>,,I....I....have... a daughter"the words came out breathless and pained l, sending a shot of hot pain through his jaw.</p><p>,,I know."assured Nedd him and sounded confused.</p><p>,,If....If....I... die.. make sure she doesn't."asked Stannis.</p><p>,,Robert, Robert would never harm her."said Nedd dissbelieving.</p><p>,,Maybe...but who said I .....mean Robert? And<br/>...not only my daughter will be in danger.... his bastard son too....Edric Storm is my ward..." trailerd Stannis off feeling his voice failing him.</p><p>,,I will make sure they are save."assured Nedd him before he went.</p><p>Stannis was left alone, but not in the dark. Nedd had left a torch behind, giving him light. But not only light, he has given me hope. Hope that I won't die on this cell alone, without seeing my daughter growing up.<br/>Selyse died off a sickness and noone could help her and no Shireens father was in a vault.<br/>She was alone in the wide world and it was Stannis fault.<br/>I have failed her, as a father, I have failed her, realised Stannis bitter.</p><p>
  <strong>Arya</strong>
</p><p>At least one good thing had come with the drunken king. Myah was a good boy and he showed her a littel bit how to fight with a stick. Even through he was a butchers boy,he knew not only something about animals, he showed her plants too and explained there names and where they grow.</p><p>They were at the goodwood and they played with sticks when Sansa came with the blond prince. What a matching pair thought Sansa when she saw them, both arrogant and good looking.</p><p>The everything went wrong.</p><p>,,Stay away from her."yelled Joffrey and lead his hires between Mycah and her. </p><p>,,No don't."yelled Arya as he jumped from his hores and began to attack Mycah with his sword.</p><p>,,He didn't attacked me. We played. No!" But Joffrey ignored her and continued to attack Mycah merciless.</p><p>Then suddenly Nimerya took part in it and bit Joffrey in his arm stopping him from attacking Mycah.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sansa</strong>
</p><p>It was awful. After there joyful ride ended with such a disaster the butchers boy run away and Nymeria couldn't be found. But Joffreey cried for revenge and he lied. God what should she do?</p><p>Without saying something she fled and run away while Arya was telling her sight and it was the truth. She knew it, but could she say so, Joffrey was perfect he surely didn't mean to...</p><p>Wamm! With an odd sound she cries into a large man and was pushed backwards. She nearly fell, but strong hands grapped her and pulled her in her feet.</p><p>,,Thank you Ser."</p><p>,,I ain't no Ser."growled noone other than the Hound. And when she looked in his face she looked even faster away. It was just a look to hard to bear. </p><p>,,I am sorry I should go."said Sansa and tried to turn away.</p><p>,,No look me in the eyes. Look at me."and with this he took her chin and lifted it up, until she looked in his face. It was the first time she realised how young he was, maybe twenty or twenty-three but not much older. That are the scars, they make him older, realised Sansa.</p><p>,,Take a good look."demanded the Hound. His grey eyes like with heat and dared her to look away. But there was too hurt and pain in them and perhaps a hardness and sadness beyond his years.</p><p>,,Who has done that to you?"found Samsa herself asking.</p><p>,,It wasn't a battle, like many think.  And I wasn't a man then I was a boy perhaps six and Gregor was five years older. We both got presents that day.  I don't remember what I got, but I remember that I wanted Gregors toy, a wooden knight to play with. So I took it, Gregor was to old for it and didn't was interested in it. But it still wasn't his and when he saw me....he took me and put my face into the flames. Three mans had to dragg him from me."grasped the Hound with a hard glare.</p><p>,,I am so sorry."began Sansa.</p><p>,,Don't be. I don't need your fucking polite excuses and pity."growled the Hound.</p><p>,,I have to go."tried Sansa to get away from him, still frightened.</p><p>,,Sure. Have you told a littel tale to the king?"</p><p>,,You heard about it?"asked Sansa.</p><p>,,Heard about it? I was sent to collect the littel butcher's boy and bring him back."growled Sandor.</p><p>,,Why?"whispered Sansa.</p><p>,,So that he can get punished. If you back up the prince story tha he will get killed or whipped, either will they will do something awful  to him."explained Sandor carefully.</p><p>,,And if not?"whispered Sansa.</p><p>,,Than he will get a littel lecture but not more."assured the Hound her.</p><p>,,I have to get back."and this time the Hound let her go.</p><hr/><p>,,You are back, so what us it? Tell me the truth as your king I command you to."ordered Robert her.</p><p>,,Joffrey attacked the butcher's boy and the butcher's boy only played with Arya. He had no right too and if Nimerya hadn't attacked the prince he would have killed him surely."</p><p>She was surprised from herself. </p><p>,,That is the same thing your sister told, so be it. Joffrey will get punished and you two are free to go."</p><hr/><p>,,What are we waiting for?"asked Sansa curious.</p><p>,,We are waiting for the Hound, Cersei sent him to bring the boy back."explained the king uncomfortable.</p><p>,,There they are."said Jory and pointed towards the forest.</p><p>,,Oh God."said Catelyn and Sansa too gasped.</p><p>The Hounds black stallion was covered in blood and a sack soaked through with blood lay on the saddle.</p><p>,,You killed a innocent boy, do you know this Hound?"asked the king coldly.</p><p>The Hound didn't seem to be bothered much by that.</p><p>,,Now I know. And I didn't really killed him. He fled before me and Stranfer cought him with his hoofs and that was the end of it."told the Hound cold.</p><p>,,So you say it was slaughter instead of killing?"asked the king cold.</p><p>,,Yes."said the Hound steadily.</p><p>,,I will push you for that, do you understand that?"asked the king.</p><p>,,Fully."and somehow Sandor didn't seemed sad about getting punished.</p><p>,,Good then I will judge you. Ho to the great hall and wait for me."orders the king.</p><p>,,Your Grace I would like to bring the body to the parents first."said the Hound.</p><p>,,Do as you wish."said the king and turned his horse around.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sandor</strong>
</p><p>,,You killed a child, do you understand that?"asked Robert.</p><p>,,Yes I do, your Grace."said Sandor and tried not to think where that all would led to. Not something where he wanted to be, he figured out.</p><p>,,But you claim it was a accident, sort of at least?"asked the king and looked like the whole situation gave him a headache. </p><p>,,It was."growled Sandor grumply and added,,Your Grcae."</p><p>,,Cersei insists that I let you live and I will, but I think soon you will pray for death."decided the King.</p><p>,,Your Grace what does that mean?"said Sandor frowing, he had expected to be sentenced to death. Or at least sent away in shame and be told to never come back if he wanted to life or maybe he had to take the black, that was pretty common.</p><p>,,That means that you will pay for the death of the boy with your blood. You won't die, at least I think so, but you will be whipped until you have felt as much pain and fear as the boy did, before he died."decided Robert and Sandor understood. An eye for an eye and if he couldn't die he would at least to feel the pain the boy had.</p><p>,,Seems fair."said Sandor.</p><p>
  <strong>Arya</strong>
</p><p>,,I want to see it."</p><p>,,No!"shouted Lady Catelyn and looked horrified.</p><p>,,Arya that really won't be a pretty sight."assured Nedd her and looked worried.</p><p>,,He killed Mycah and I want see him bled for it."said Arya stubbornly. She couldn't understand her parents, he killed Mycah!</p><p>,,He did and he carried out an order by that, at least he thought so at that moment."tried Jory to calm her down.</p><p>,,How do you know? You weren't there or were you?"asked Arya angry. How could they defend a killer?</p><p>,,I didn't saw Mycah getting killed, but I saw Cersei ordering Sandor to kill the boy."reported Jory. Aryas father frowned at that.</p><p>,,Why didn't you tell me, it is a diffrent think to be ordered by the queen to kill someone, then be ordered to bring back a boy."said Nedd concerend.</p><p>,,He still killed Mycah. He wasn't a boy he had a name and a life."snapped Arya angry.</p><p>,,He had. But if Sandir was ordered to kill Mycah it is diffrent than to kill him on his own account. I will have to talk to the king."said Nedd.</p><p>,,No you can't he deserves to get punished!"shouted Arya angry.</p><p>,,Arya..."began Nedd.</p><p>,,No she's right I deserve to get punished."interrupted a deep amused voice.</p><p>,,What are you doing here?"snapoedArya angry at the Hound.</p><p>,,The king wants to see you Lord Winterfell."said the Hound to Nedd.</p><p>,,I will come and I will have to talk to him about.."began Nedd again.</p><p>,,No I killed the boy I deserve to bleed for it. If he was innocent I want to pay for it."growled the Hound and he seemed like he meant it.</p><p>,,Good, but you will come and watch Arya."decided Nedd and left the room to follow the Hound.</p><p>,,Good."decided Arya and looked happy, while she noticed that all her siimgs and her mother looked shocked.</p><p>,,You know that they are going to whip him bloody until he has paid in their eyes?"asked Theon curious, he was the only one who didn't seemed shocked.</p><p>,,I know, but when will they know it is enough?"asked Arya.</p><p>,,When the parents say it is enough. It is their son the Clegane killed."answered Catelyn. </p><p>,,And if they never say stop?"asked Arya. Could it truly be so easy? Would the parents of Mycah revenge him?</p><p>,,Then the Hound will die."said Theon shrugging.</p><p>Aryac couldn't really hid her smile.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sandor</strong>
</p><p>,,You are insane."said Bronn ans sounded like he meant it.</p><p>,,Not really, Cersei needs me, certainly they will say at some point that it is enough."answered Sandor without much doubts.</p><p>,,But when willtehy stop? When you can't walk or when you are crippled? What if you get a wound fever?"asked Bronn furious.</p><p>,,Fuck it. I will get damn fucking whipped, not you. Stop it."growled Sandor.</p><p>,,But if you die I will lose a friend and no one looks as threatening as you. Who will help me to get out of trouble? He I won't have anyone to annoy."half joked Bronn.</p><p>,,Do you remember the boy?"asked Sandor hollow.</p><p>,,Not really I think I saw him once or twice."said Bronn shrugging.</p><p>,,I do, I remember. I remeber his grey eyes and his damn fucking black hair and he was large for his age. God he is so damn  young , younger than the girl, who gave him trouble."said Sandor. </p><p>,,Oh God, he is your bastard, isn't he?"asked Bronn partly softly and partly horrified. After all Sandor claimed to have killed him.</p><p>,,Do you understand now? Officially he will be dead and I will have paid my damn fucking price."explained Sandor curlty.</p><p>,,What do you mean with officially?"asked Bronn surprised.</p><p>,,The boy lifes. Didn't you complained that no boy would squire fir you, I have found one."growled Sandor.</p><p>,,It will be a honor to have him as a squire."promised Bronn.</p><p>,,Good, there is an littel Inn, it is called the 'fair maiden' go find the boy and make him your squire."snapped Sandor at Bronn. Gladly Bronn let him growl and snapped this time without commenting.</p><p>,,I will go and find that Boy, how old is he?"asked Bronn curoius.</p><p>,,I was fitfteen when I fathered him, he must be nine then. No go find him and bring me wine, I will need it."snapped Sandor again. He hoped Bronn would stay away until it was all over,he didn't needed his son to watch his father, get punished for his death.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somehow Sandor had a feeling that getting whipped wasn't as bad as it could have been. If the Lord of Winterfeel had been my judge I would be dead. The cold eyes of Nedd Stark implied a death trough his great sword. At one side of the Lord stood his littel daughter, looking like she was ready to kill him. She might see that, if all went wrong.</p><p>,,We shall start."decided the king, not really all over that whole thing. After all the king liked wine and eating more.</p><p>Not losing time Sandor stripped down to the waist and let his clothes fall in the dirt. Looking around he took in all the people who had come to see the punishment. They were awful lot of them.</p><hr/><p>Sandor had many scars and therefore had often gotten hurt. With Gregor as an older brother that was unavoidably. But damn it he felt like his back was on fire. At least it wasn't fire, that was the only positive thing, he could think of. Blood run down his back and Sandor had to bit back a scream again and again. Gods damn it! </p><p>He longed to hear that it was enough and that he was free to go, but he feared that the punishment would carry on for ever. He is my son, wanted Sandor to cry out, stop it, he lives! But that would mean the end of the boy. The boy who reminded him of his littel sister. A long time his littel sister died, but that wouldn't happened to his boy.</p><p>Gods, ge wished for an end. I can't die, thought Sandor, I have a son I couldn't rise and see grow to an man,I want that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arya</strong>
</p><p>Watching the Hound get whipped wasn't something she enjoyed in the end. Sure he deserved him but seeing him standing there and waiting for the pain.</p><p>That had been the only good part,  because then she could tell herself he deserved it. But as soon as the whipping started Arta wanted it too stop.....and too carry on at the same time. Because he deserved it. On the other side she saw the blood coming out of his wounds and she saw the next wound opening, when the whip meet his skin. And she saw too the pain on the Hounds face.</p><p>,,Do you know now why whipping isn't something good?"asked her father and looked down at her.</p><p>,,I think I do."replied Arya and she thought so too.</p><p>
  <strong>Bronn</strong>
</p><p>Damn fool thought Bronn  why had Sandor always to do what he wanted to and never listen. It seemed like he was whipped and it would never stop. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>